Cradle of Shame
by foobarlow
Summary: Link returns after seven years to find Malon pregnant by the man she loathes the most.


A/N: This is kinda depressing in my opinion. I don't know where I'm going with this, really. Feedback welcome.  
  
Link had awoken to quite a nasty surprise awaiting him out in the Hyrule Castle Town. Upon stumbling down the stone of the Temple of Time, Link's eyes were wide with shock. Instead of the usual people bustling about, ReDeads now littered the streets. He ran as quickly has he could through the dark and twisting alley's, for what seemed like ages before finally he came to the drawbridge, broken and tattered.  
  
It was around mid day, but he couldn't tell back in the city because it was so dark and gloomy. Link paused, catching his breath. Where would he go? Would anyone even remember him? What had happened to the royal family? An idea came to mind. Rather, a person. Malon. His one friend, besides Saria of course. She would surely tell him what had become of this once lucious land. And so Link began to trek across the Hylian Plain towards the ranch.  
  
But when he arrived, something was amiss. Instead of the sign reading "Lon Lon Ranch" as it once had, it now read "Ingo's Ranch". Link's brow furrowed as he continued to investigate. Instead of warm and inviting, it was now eerie and quiet. Talon's loud snoring was missing. The cuccos weren't there. The few horses that littered the place were thin, the cows too. No one seemed to be home. Link left in a hurry, the desolate place giving him the creeps. He headed to the next place he could think of: Kakariko Village.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Malon walked the dirt roads in Kakariko Village, clutching a basket close to her swollen stomach. She was pregnant, and by the man whom she despised the most. But it wasn't the baby's fault. She loved it. A delicate hand reached down to rub it for a split second, before a man's harsh voice at a produce stand spoke up.   
  
"Next!!" he yelled, signaling that it was Malon's turn.   
  
"May I have two-" but she was cut off.   
  
"We don't serve no hussies," he spat coldly, turning his back to her.   
  
Malon said nothing more, only turned her heel and walked. She was used to the horrible treatment she recieved. They thought her a slut, a whore, a disgusting wench. And in a way, she was. But not by choice.   
  
She was finally able to find a place that would sell her groceries. Malon had picked up what little food she could afford, Ingo had squabbled most of their earnings away on alcohol. But she had always made due, no matter what. She got a mean look from the store owner, but she was grateful that he had sold her what food she needed.   
  
"Whore," he mumbled.   
  
So distracted by the crude comment, she left the store and stepped directly into the path of a local trouble maker, Ferris.   
  
"Oh, excuse me, missus." Ferris feigned a polite smile and pulled his wool cap off. He was accompanied by his usual band of friends, who grinned their menacing smiles.   
  
Malon said nothing, only tried to walk past them, but the boys would not stand for such a thing. They blocked her path.   
  
"Well, would you believe this!" the sixteen year old boy clapped both of his hands on his wiry hips. "It's Malon, the whore of Hyrule, with her awful big, awful shameful belly!" His followers cackled.   
  
Malon took a few steps backwards, turning her face to the side and away from them. "Please.. I have to go now," she told them, hoping they would just let her be for the day.   
  
But they did not. In fact, they gave her a great shove, and she fell down, scraping her knees. Her groceries fell, eggs and flour spilling out onto the ground. As his lads once again fell into laughter, the bullyboy stepped on some of the unbroken eggs.  
  
"Stop!" Malon cried out, watching what she could barely afford to buy be destroyed. Tears started to fall from her wide eyes down her ruddy cheeks.   
  
"Aw, look boys! The slut's a cryin'!" Ferris grabbed Malon by the hand and yanked her to her feet. They shoved her down the road, back into the village. They picked up small pebbles and threw them at her, spitting and cursing her along the way.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Link found himself wandering the meager dirt roads of Kakariko Village, desperately searching for a familiar face. But he recognized no one!   
  
What was that...?   
  
Some boys were pushing a pregnant woman down the road. Why would they do that, especially to a pregnant woman? And the villagers did nothing! They were even laughing! A few children picked up stones and threw them at her. That was quite enough, Link decided as he walked briskly in the direction of the commotion. As he drew nearer to the disturbance, the pregnant woman caught his eye. It was her hair. Her firey red hair.   
  
Malon?   
  
The boys who had been forcing her down the road gave her another great shove from behind, and this time she fell, crying out.   
  
Link would see no more of this. He ran forward, although not saying anything. Perhaps the boys would just leave her alone if someone helped her. They kicked her while she was down, in the stomach. Link was enraged.  
  
"What are you doing!" he nearly screamed as he reached them, bending down to the crying Malon.   
  
"We're just havin some fun!" Ferris said, started to get mad that Link had ruined it for them.   
  
"Get lost," Link said, his teeth gritting. The Hero of Time was ready for a fight. He was ready to kill.   
  
But the boys didn't want to fight. Link was taller than them, and they could clearly see he had a magnificent sword strapped on his back.   
  
"We were just gettin' bored," he said. "Come on boys." Before leaving, he looked down at Malon. "You better watch yourself, you whore!" And with that the boys left, and the commotion died down.   
  
Malon tried to gather herself down on the ground. Her dress was torn and her belly ached - she hoped her baby was alright. "Th-Thank you," she mumbled helplessly, wincing as she tried to climb to her feet. It had been so long since anyone had been so kind, or showed her any compassion.   
  
Link took ahold of her hands, and pulled her easily to her feet. He wondered if she remembered who he was. She had obviously married, or found a lover that she would spend the rest of her life with. When Link thought about her with another, he got a strange feeling. He didnt like that feeling.   
  
She looked up, into his eyes and stared at his face. Her own eyes lit up, and her sad face broke into a bright smile.   
  
"Y-You're Link! The fairy boy! Do you remember me?" she asked her voice filled with hope.   
  
Link said nothing, only nodded. The corners of his lips were being tugged to smile, but he resisted.  
  
Malon was astounded! She thought Link was dead! But here he was, in the flesh! Her smile began to fade, however, when she She would have loved to encounter him any other time than while she was pregnant.   
  
"I.. I thought you were dead," she admitted, looking away from him. People were staring.   
  
"No," he said, brushing a dirty lock of red hair out of her face.   
  
Malon flinched, no one had ever touched her with such a gentle manner. She stared at him, wide eyed, helpless. Sad.   
  
She looked so worn, so dirty, abused. Link opened his mouth to speak once more, but he was cut off by the cruel words of a villager.   
  
"Get a room!" she shouted, going into her house and shutting the door.   
  
Malon bit down on her lower lip, and once again tears fell from her eyes.   
  
"What's going on?" Link asked, his voice soft. She looked so skinny, even for a pregnant woman. He wondered when the last time she had eaten.   
  
"Nothing," she lied, her voice cracking. She was crying now, unable to hide it, even though she did as best she could. The ranch maid winced, once again feeling the pain in her stomach. Her knees wobbled, and she thought she would fall over, until Link's arms reached out for her own, helping her stand. "I...I.." she choked, looking down.   
  
"...I don't... Link.. I dont feel..." she managed, before all she saw was black.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Malon awoke some time later, sitting up in bed.   
  
A bed..?   
  
She scrubbed at her eye, looking around. She was in.. an inn? The bed was so soft, she thought she could sleep there forever. Link was there, sitting in a chair beside the bed.   
  
"Easy," he said, trying to calm her. "How do you feel?"   
  
Malon swallowed hard. "I.. .. I feel fine.." she said, staring down at her protruding stomach.   
  
"Drink this," she heard him tell her as he placed a tea cup in her hand. She gulped it down.   
  
There was a long pause of silence before he finally spoke again.   
  
"What happened?" he asked. "To you? ...who's.. the father?"   
  
Malon started crying once more. "...N-No.. you'll hate me!" she cried. And she truly thought he would.   
  
"I wont!" he answered. "I swear it! You are my.. you are my friend!" he told her, rising from the chair to sit on the edge of the bed. "Please? You must tell me."   
  
"It... it's Ingo," she cried so hard that she thought Link might not have even heard.   
  
Link felt something surge through him. He was so furious! Ingo! How could he do this.. to his niece? He was nearly blind with rage.   
  
"... that's.. that's not it," Malon sobbed, not knowing why she was telling him all this.   
  
"What is it, Malon? Tell me," he told her, reaching out to take her delicate hand into his own.   
  
"He.. he.. sells me.." she whimpered, wishing she would just die right there.   
  
Link did not know what she meant. "..what? Malon, just tell me."   
  
How would she tell him? How would she tell him that Ingo whored her to whoever would pay ten rupees? How would she tell him that Ingo had taken her by force nearly every night since she was fourteen? She knew she had to. She knew in the back of her head that it was safe to tell him. That she was safe around him. That he wouldnt shove his tongue down her throat and grope her. That Link wouldnt get drunk and smack her, make her do despicable things to him.   
  
"..he.. sells me. To other men. Ten rupees," she said quietly. She started crying once more, this time hysterically.   
  
Link was so disgusted. But not with her. He was disgusted that Ingo would make her do such tretcherous things. At that moment he made a promise - both himself and to Malon, that he would kill Ingo. But that would wait. Link reached out for her and pulled her gently into his arms, the crown of her head tucking under his chin.   
  
She cried and cried, clinging to him as if for dear life.   
  
Link held her there, perhaps for hours, as she cried. "He'll not touch you again, or any other man," Link whispered.   
  
The End. 


End file.
